NicoB
NicoB (born: ) (previously known as NicoB7700), is an American Gaming YouTuber who focuses mainly on visual novels, Role-play Games, and story based games. Nonetheless, he has played several games from various other genres as well. NicoB had often creates voices for characters when necessary. Videos Along with regular Let's Plays NicoB also does other types of playthroughs, such as: Let's Cry, Let's Try, Let's Die, Let's Minecraft, Let's Read, and NicoB Sings Stuff. In the beginning of his YouTube career he exclusively played Role-play Games's. Community NicoB's fans are called "Picky Penguins", which was established in his Persona 4: Golden play-through. Nico live streams on Twitch where he plays video games, interacts with fans, reads fan's fan-fiction, answers questions, and sings requested songs. On request, he may even sing in a character voice! Best known Let's Plays * Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward * Danganronpa series * Persona 4: Golden * Corpse Party series * Phoenix Wright series * Kingdom Hearts series All Let's Plays Let's Plays * Aetherion * Metal Gear Solid: Lunacy of Legion * Clock Tower * Fragile Hearts * Cosplay Crisis * Third Realm * After Man * Yume Nikki * Chain of Retribution * Super RMN Bros. 3 * Desert Nightmare * Home * Happy Wheels * Tomba! * Ape Escape * Hotline Miami * Star Stealing Prince * Bastion * To the Moon * Superbrothers: Sword & Sworcery EP * Don't Starve * Katamari * Fez * OFF * Gone Home * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Machinarium * Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * The Stanley Parable * Tearaway * Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective * Tokyo Jungle * Persona 4: Golden * Catherine * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Persona 4 Arena Ultimax * Journey * No-One Has to Die * Presentable Liberty * Oneshot * Dreaming Mary * Phoenix Wright: Justice For All * LiEat * LiEat 2 * LiEat 3 * Destroy the Porn * The World Ends With You * Video Game: The Game * Doki Doki Chihiro Paradise * Ahogay * NicoB's Hope-filled Date * Chroma Squad * Lisa: The Painful RPG * Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations * Lisa: The Joyful * Dangan Ronpa Another Episode * Steins;Gate * Chroma Squad * Gemini Rue * Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth * Undertale * Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney * Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix * Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories * Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor * Ace Attorney Investigatons 2: Prosecutor's Path Let's Crys * Slender * SCP * Ib * Ao Oni * The Witch's House * The Cat Lady * Misao * Corpse Party * Slender: The Arrival * Mad Father * Corpse Party: Book of Shadows * Downfall * 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors * Mermaid Swamp * Miasmata * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs * The Crooked Man * The Walking Dead: Season One * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Corpse Party: Blood Drive Let's Try * Princess Princess * Everlasting Journey * Legend of Zelda (2k3) * Glacia * Super Smash Bros. Crusade * Epic Elf * White Magic * Dungeon Champion * Puipui to the Rescue * Starlight Adventure CXVIII * Relic * To Save a Land * Starless Umbra * Dungeons and Tantrums * A.P. Project: Wing's Avenue * Dungeons: Ace Alpha * Legionwood 2: Rise of Eternal's Realm * Santoo Rinba * Dragon Fantasy: REMADE * Raciela * Genesis * Inquity and Vindiction * Miserere * Aqus Nebulon * Pokémon Trinity * Vagabond * Left in the Dark * Tina of the Stars * Picturesque * Centuria * The Magnus Light * Profit Motive * Cube World Let's Minecraft * Tekkit & Hexxit Let's Die * Dark Souls 2 * Turbo Dismount * Besiege * Pepsiman * OverPowered Let's Read * Danganronpa IF Nico B Sings Stuff *Black and Gold - Sam Sparro *Catch the Wind - Donovan *The Scientist - Coldplay *That Home - The Cinematic Orchestra *Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley *Hellfire - The Hunchback of Notre Dame Original Content *The Council of Voices Links * YouTube Channel * Twitch Channel * Facebook Page * Twitter Account * DeviantArt Account * Nico-Fans-Unite DeviantArt Group * Google+ Account * Teespring (Picky Penguin Power t-shirts) * Forever's End (Nico's RPG Maker Game) References * NicoB Wiki Reference Page __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers